Letters to Fred
by goddessofgryffindor
Summary: I don't think I've ever written a letter to you before – I don't think we've ever been apart long enough. Oh how things have changed. A series of letters written by George to Fred following his death.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fred,

I don't think I've ever written a letter to you before – I don't think we've ever been apart long enough. Oh how things have changed.

Hermoine suggested I write this letter; she said it might help me 'come to terms' with your death. How on earth I'm meant to accept that my twin brother is gone forever I don't understand, but it can't hurt to try I suppose. Even if I do feel like a bit off a prat.

It's been a week since your funeral, since I sat and watched them lower your body in to the ground. Dad gave a really great speech about you, it brought a tear to nearly everyone's eye. I tried to do the same, I really did. Only when I got up there it was as if it was all a big joke, an elaborate prank. I couldn't bring myself to talk about you in the past tense, to admit you were gone. So instead, I stood up in front of nearly three hundred people and said that I loved you. That was it. _That_ was all I could manage. Four bloody words. I love you Fred. I've only known you my whole life and all I could manage was four words. No harrowing speech, no amusing anecdotes, nothing. You deserve better. Deserved.

It still doesn't feel like you're truly gone. Too often, I leave sentences hanging in the air for you to finish. But you never do. Too often I go to tell you a joke, ready to hear your response. But you're never there. Too often I look in the mirror and think it is you looking back at me. But it never is.

I miss you Fred. I really do. I don't know how to be okay with this. Because, because it's not okay. None of it is. You gave your life for a cause you'll never see the fruits of. None of this is fair.

I'm going to stop writing now because I'm crying again. I do a lot of that recently, if you were around you'd be sure to mock me. Mum hates to see me with red-rimmed eyes and I can't bare to upset her more than necessary. If I cry, she cries and that is something this family could do without.

I will try and write another letter, I suppose it did help.

Until next time,

Forever your brother and Partner in crime,

George


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fred,

It has been a month since your funeral and it still does not feel like you're gone. You simply can't be. Any day know you're going to come back. I'll wake up one morning and find you sitting down at the breakfast table, a wicked grin on your face, laughing at how gullible we all were to believe you were really gone. We'll laugh and hug and everything will be okay again. We'll be fine.

I can't remember seeing your body, maybe I was in shock. Any memories I seem to have seem fake, as if they were a dream. Maybe that's what this all is. One big nightmare. I'll wake up one day in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and you'll be waiting by my bed. You'll tell me I hit my head in the battle and I've been out for a while. Maybe you'll pretend to be annoyed that we missed all the celebrations, but you won't be really. It won't matter – nothing else will. As long as we're together again nothing else will matter.

Maybe, maybe you'll come back as a ghost. You can join Peeves and help to make Hogwarts even more mischief filled. You'll become the most famous ghost of Hogwarts and all the young trouble makers will look up to you as their new master. Of course you'll be popular among the ladies as well, due to your devilishly handsome looks. Then every summer, when the students have gone home and there's no trouble left to cause, you can come home. At first maybe we'll stay over at the burrow with mum, just to make her happy. You can stay in your old bed that's been so very empty this path month. After a while we'll go back to staying above the joke shop and you can up the ante on pranking customers by floating through walls and ceilings. This of course will make our shop even more famous and even more popular and soon we'll be the greatest joke shop in the world. Eventually when I'm old and grey and have kids of my own you can come and live with us full time. The kids will love you just as much as you love them and it'll be like you never left. Maybe I'll be slightly aggrieved that you remain eternally handsome while I get rounder and wrinklier. And when it's my time to go, you can come with me and we'll be together. Always together.

Fred you're going to come back, I know it. You have to. Please.

Until next time,

Forever your brother and Partner in crime,

George


End file.
